Umbreos
Umbreos is a main protagonist of the campaign A King Bound To The Board. He is a Half-Elf Hexblade Warlock of Madark, and a member of Orange Dream Team. He is portrayed by Tommy Nguyen. Description Appearance Being a half-elf, Umbreos has a lighter build compared to the humans that he grew up around. He is fair skinned with brown eyes, and has hair the color of silver, which he keeps about shoulder length. His face is angular -- a natural trait of half-elves-- with high cheekbones and a pointed jaw. His clothing is comprised of dark leather armor, which he wears underneath his flowing robe. He dons a necklace made of bone in the shape of an arrowhead around his neck at all times. His scimitar is kept in a black scabbard which hangs from his waist. Personality Umbreos has been observed to be somewhat of a father figure to the group, if such a thing could exist for an adventuring party. He has been shown to thwart much of the tomfoolery that his teammates attempt to partake in, instead opting to keep the group under a reasonable amount of control. This, coupled with his aptitude for social interaction, makes him a solid face for the group. He has been known to let this side of him go, letting his curiosity get the better of him and leaning towards chaotic actions. This very rarely happens, however. Biography Background Not much is currently known about Umbreos' mysterious origins. From what little we do know, we can mainly attribute to his sparse conversations with Eve while they traveled to Tyferis together. He was born in a small village on what was the Western most border of Forskir before the nation annexed territory from Postia as a result of the Yrenic War, which pushed the border further West. When he was roughly 10 years old, his parents, the village's hunters, were conscripted into military service. This would unfortunately be the last time that Umbreos would see his parents, as they were eventually declared "missing in action". Umbreos has not yet specified his reasons for abandoning his homeland, nor has he indulged the curiosities surrounding the nature of his esoteric abilities. Perhaps his secrets will unravel themselves as time goes on... Prologue After a successful mission for his employers, the Golden Feathers, Umbreos was resting in Fort Redgrass's canteen with his comrade Eve. Over the course of his short lived respite, brothers Drogni and Argni would ask both Umbreos and Eve about their latest expedition. Before either of them had the chance to go into detail, a messenger would summon the pair to see Lieutenant Adris Riktin in his office. They walked down the narrow hallways and corridors that made up the keep's interior, heading for the office of their commander and employer. Once they arrived, Adris would inform them that they have another assignment. They would be tasked with accompanying a group of new recruits into the neighboring town of Whieghrest at the request of Lord Reyland Avart. The pair then met Lex and Tessa, who were the aforementioned rookies, as well as Joplin who they knew to be a part of the research division of the organization. From there, he embarked upon his quest with his new allies. While visiting Lord Reyland in his manor, Umbreos decided to sneak into the Lord's office to investigate some stones that stood out to the party. While he was snooping around, he came across a couple of letters scattered across the Lord's desk. Among these letters, was Reyland's Letter to Lysander Tirn, which Umbreos read. Relationships Eve To be filled out as the game goes on. Lex To be filled out as the game goes on. Yorick To be filled out as the game goes on. Tessa To be filled out as the game goes on. Joplin To be filled out as the game goes on. Character Stats Equipment & Skills Notable Items * Arcane Focus ** Bonetooth Arrowhead Necklace that glows dim purple while in close proximity to magic. * Leather Armor * Scimitar ** Hex Warrior weapon * Dagger (2) Skills * Acrobatics * Deception * Intimidation * Performance * Persuasion * Sleight of Hand Features & Abilities Half-Elf Racial Features * Darkvision (60ft.) * Fey Ancestry * Skill Versatility Warlock Abilities * Otherworldly Patron (Hexblade) ** Hexblade's Curse ** Hex Warrior * Eldritch Invocations (2) ** Agonizing Blast ** Grasp of Hadar Warlock Spells As a 2nd level Warlock, Umbreos has access to 2 cantrips, and 3 1st level spells. Cantrips * Eldritch Blast * Thunderclap 1st Level Spells * Armor of Agathys * Hex * Hellish Rebuke Ultimate Ability This feature will be unlocked in the future.